


basically angsty oneshots of peter parker

by beterbarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Poor Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sensory overloads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beterbarker/pseuds/beterbarker
Summary: bc im gay and filled with teenage angst





	1. the one where peter has a panic attack and clint comforts him

**Author's Note:**

> i live for clint and peter being close.
> 
> WARNINGS: panic attacks, mentions of self-harm at the beginning

"Do you realise how _dangerous_ that little stunt you pulled was?"

Peter slowly raised his head, meeting the eyes of a disappointed Tony. The older man raised an eyebrow and stared at Peter, who was now shrinking in on himself under the harsh gaze. The smaller of the two fiddled with the sleeves of his over-sized sweater, subconsciously pulling them down to cover the array of scars that lay on his wrists, shame clear on his pale face as he gazed at the Avengers behind the billionaire before looking back down. The floor suddenly seemed awfully interesting to him.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr Stark. I didn't mean to sabotage the mission, I just wanted to help." Peter stuttered, head lowered.

Peter couldn't believe himself. He was _finally_ invited to join the Avengers on a mission and he had managed to screw it up and embarrass himself in front of his idols. They probably thought he was just some stupid, fucked up kid from Queens. Which he was. But he wanted Spiderman to be different from Peter Parker; Peter Parker was boring, a loser, and nobody liked him. People _relied_ on Spiderman. They put their lives in his hands and they loved him.

He was snapped out of his spiraling thoughts when Tony spoke up, "Sometimes, kid, it's better if you just stay out of it. We had it handled, we didn't need you to add to the stress."

"Tony, don't you think you're being a little harsh on him?" Natasha spoke up, throwing a sympathetic glance at Peter.

The spider fought back the tears that burned behind his eyes and threatened to fall. He would not cry in front of everyone. He had already given them a bad enough view on himself and he couldn't afford to make it worse. He knew that all the eyes in the room were looking at him, most of their eyes showing sympathy, pity or some other emotion that he couldn't make out.

"Again, I'm sorry Mr Stark. I know not to involve myself now. It won't happen again." Peter stated firmly, willing himself not to burst into tears and bawl at any given moment.

"You're right. It won't happen again because I'll be taking your suit away for some time." Tony rubbed the creases on his forehead away, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Admittedly, they did need Spiderman on their team; taking him away could possibly put themselves in jeopardy. They understood that Peter was still a child and he needed to learn that his reckless actions and decisions had consequences, though. They knew that this was a punishment but couldn't help but to try and reason with Tony.

"Are you sure about this, Tones? He knows what he did wrong and said it wouldn't happen again, honey. Can't you forgive him?" Pepper smiled comfortingly at Peter as she addressed Tony.

"I'm positive, Pep. I need a break from him running around and getting himself in trouble. It's annoying, stressful and worrying."

Peter, just now processing that his suit was being taken away, felt his breathing start to quicken. His short puffs of breath weren't heard over the Avengers arguing on his own behalf and he suddenly felt ungrateful and selfish.

_They're arguing for_ your _benefit. Why are you crying?_ His thoughts snarled at him, causing silent tears to roll down his flushed cheeks. _Can't you be a little grateful?_

Looking around the room in despair, Peter made eye-contact with Clint, silently pleading for him to come and help him. The former spy stealthily made a bee-line towards the boy in distress.

Peter felt his breathing pick up again as his vision became blurry from the tears that were now falling freely down his face. He brought his hands to his hair and gripped it tightly, trying to ground himself. He felt like he was drowning; lungs filling with water as he struggled to breathe. He knew what was happening all too well as it wasn't the first time it had happened. His brown eyes were opened wide and he started reaching out blindly for Clint. Once the archer had grabbed his hand, he gave it a gentle, comforting squeeze to assure him that it'd be okay.

Before he could process what was happening, Clint was leading him out of the crowded room, muttering reassuring words in his ears. The hero carefully sat Peter down on a couch - Peter had guessed they were now in the living room - and looked him in the eyes.

"Pete, focus on my breathing, okay? Focus on my breathing. Deep breaths, squirt." Clint consoled, rubbing the young spider's shoulder.

"I-I can't d-do it, Mr B-Barton," Peter stuttered out, close to choking on his breaths.

"Yes you _can,_ Peter. Deep breaths with me, okay? In for four, hold for five and out for six."

Peter tried to focus on his breathing but his mind wouldn't slow down. He still felt the pressure on his lungs and started panicking even more. His face was smudged with tears and snot but he couldn't care less at that point.

"Okay, this isn't working. Petey, can you name five things you can see around you?" 

The small boy scanned the room before meeting Clint's eyes again.

"I- Uh, t-the couches, you, the TV, a p-painting and, um, t-the door?" Peter said slowly, almost asking for confirmation.

Clint nodded in approval and gently wiped Peter's face with a tissue.

"Now can you name four things you can feel?"

"M-My sweater, your h-hand on my shoulder, t-the air from the window a-and a tissue."

Happily, Clint grinned at Peter, telling him how well he was doing.

"What about three things you can hear, Petey?"

"T-The fan, uh, the- y-your voice and, uh, a-arguing in the o-other-"

"Don't focus on them, okay? Try to block them out, Spidey."

"O-Okay, uh, t-the wind?"

It took a few more minutes for Peter to fully calm down but Clint was okay with that. He kept telling Peter how _you're doing so well_ and that _it'll end soon, Squirt, I promise._ Clint congratulated the young spider when he flopped onto him out of exhaustion, burying his face into his shoulder.

"That was good. Didn't you do amazing, Spider-Baby?" Clint grinned.

"Mhm, did amazin'. Couldn't 'ave done it without you, though." Peter smiled tiredly, yawning mid sentence.

Peter let his eyes slip shut as he took in Clint's welcoming scent, pretty much lying on the man. Clint chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Peter's hair, untangling any knots. In no time, the only noise coming from the young vigilante was small, cute snores.

The archer picked him up, careful not to wake him, and brought him to his room to rest. He tucked Peter in like a father would his child. 

Both of them knew that they'd have to confront the problem head on later, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.


	2. peter and male oc fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bc im gay and i like fluff too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: self-harm scene
> 
> sorry its so short. im not feeling too good atm but i felt like i needed to update.

Tony had decided this was a bad idea not too long ago.

He was peaking through the small gap in the kitchen door, squinting to see what Peter and his boyfriend, Noah, were doing. In his eyes, they were being very reckless and mean to his poor, poor kitchen.

The small food fight had started when Peter had smudged a bit of flour onto Noah's cheek, giggling deviously. The taller boy had slowly turned to him, a devilish glint in his piercing blue eyes. He had raised his hand in a menacing manner, causing Peter's eyes to widen in fear and tense up. The younger tried to control his fear of being hit <del>again.</del>

Silently, Tony prepared to slam open the door and beat the shit out of Noah as soon as he hit Peter, but he never did. Instead, the blond-haired boy grabbed the spider's face and smothered his cheeks, nose, mouth and forehead in kisses, rubbing his hands all over the young teen. Peter whined in protest through his large grin <del>of relief</del>, gently attempting to shove the taller teenager away. 

The billionaire let out a glad sigh, put at ease. He thought Noah was really going to hit his kid for a second. Wait, his kid? When did that happen? He was just a mentor to the kid, not a father. He couldn't corrupt the boy like that.

A quiet mewl of pleasure brought Tony out of his thoughts. He turned to the couple, curious as to what the noise was. He was disturbed at what he saw.

Peter had been pushed onto the kitchen counter whilst Noah decided to have a one-sided make-out session with Peter’s pale neck.

“Noah, not here..” The short teen giggled, trying to push the blond’s mouth away from his neck.

“But-“

Tony ended up slamming the door open.

“Are you two having underage sex?!” he shrieked, shoving Noah away from Peter and glaring at both of them.

“What the hELL, MR STARK?” 

* * *

Peter was sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall and letting his thoughts run free when he started getting the itch.

It wasn’t an actual itch, of course. It was an urge. He needed to feel something. Anything. Whether it be sadness, pain or boredom.

His eyes searched the room for the familiar sharp object, not taking too long to spot it on his bedside desk. He grabbed the blade desperately, the urge becoming stronger every second.

Peter hesitated for a second before dragging the sharp side of the blade across his left arm. It was already littered in self-inflicted scars, so what would a little more do?

He watched in satisfaction as the blood of the first cut drizzled down his marred arm.

Peter didn’t remember how many he did, how much blood there was or even doing more than one. But when he saw Noah’s shocked, pale face as he saw what Peter had done, he knew he’d started and couldn’t stop.

Bitterly, the small boy’s bottom lip quivered as the realisation slowly settled in. He regretted everything.

He hadn’t noticed the tears on his cheeks until Noah soothingly cupped his cheeks.

“Peter, baby, can you look at me? You’re going to be okay. We’re going to get you cleaned up and then we can talk, yeah?” the taller boy’s comforting voice made Peter cry even harder.

He let Noah gently lead him to his personal bathroom, courtesy of Tony, and sit him on the toilet seat. He also let Noah clean up the mess that was his arms and let him softly kiss the bandages.

Before the blond boy could bring him back to the bed, Peter wrapped him into a tight hug, weeping and wailing into his shoulder. A mantra of “I’m sorry”’s present on his lips.

”It’s okay, Petey. We’re okay.”

* * *

Peter didn’t know _why_ Tony had gotten mad at him. He had just been trying to help.

They were supposed to be working on the suit earlier but Peter had ended up messing everything up. First, he accidentally spilt his drink on the desk. Although it hadn’t touched any of the technology, it was still a pain to clean up. But after that, he had failed to program the suit correctly and almost killed them both. Then, lastly, he had dropped his webs everywhere.

To say Tony was pissed would be an understatement. He had kicked him out of the lab and told him to not come back until he said he could.

So now Peter was buried underneath a mountain of blankets, hiding from the shame of all his failures earlier that day but still cuddling into his boyfriend. <del>He occasionally rubbed his brown eyes, already rimmed red from the tears he had previously shed.</del>

”I’m sure he won’t stay mad at you for long, baby. He loves you too much to stay angry forever.” Noah consoled, lightly scratching Peter’s scalp.

The brunette nuzzled his neck in appreciation for the older’s attempts at comforting him.

”I love you, you know that?” Peter smiled softly, lazily wrapping his arms around Noah’s neck.

Noah pressed a quick peck onto his plump lips and grinned, “I love you too, sugar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a 5+1 but life is fucking me in the ass rn and my girlfriend just broke up with me so im kind of emotional.
> 
> i'm also piled with homework. stupid school.


End file.
